icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
2013-14 KIJHL Season
These are the 2013-14 Kootenay International Junior Hockey League season standings. The Nelson Leafs host the 2014 Cyclone Taylor Cup for the provincial championship. Season Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P Kootenay Conference Eddie Mountain Creston Valley Thunder Cats 52 39 11 1 1 282 161 80 Kimberley Dynamiters 52 29 21 2 0 176 157 60 Fernie Ghostriders 52 24 22 0 6 173 175 54 Columbia Valley Rockies 52 13 28 3 8 157 230 37 Golden Rockets 52 15 32 1 4 150 218 35 Neil Murdoch Nelson Leafs 52 38 9 1 4 247 161 81 Beaver Valley Nitehawks 52 38 10 1 3 229 143 80 Castlegar Rebels 52 22 25 2 3 182 218 49 Spokane Braves 52 22 26 0 4 160 177 48 Grand Forks Border Bruins 52 16 32 2 2 186 250 36 Okanagan/Shuswap Conference Doug Birks Kamloops Storm 52 42 9 0 1 247 145 85 Chase Heat 52 27 23 0 2 198 181 56 100 Mile House Wranglers 52 23 21 0 8 159 176 54 Sicamous Eagles 52 23 26 0 3 159 170 49 Revelstoke Grizzlies 52 9 39 0 4 128 299 22 Okanagan Summerland Steam 52 33 15 1 3 208 152 70 Kelowna Chiefs 52 31 17 0 4 201 170 66 Osoyoos Coyotes 52 29 22 0 1 203 180 59 North Okanagan Knights 52 24 26 0 2 168 195 50 Princeton Posse 52 16 30 0 6 180 235 38 Playoffs Format The top four teams in each division qualify for the playoffs. Seed 1 plays seed 4 and seed 2 plays seed 3 in the Division Semifinal round, the division semifinal winners meet in the division final, the winners advance to the conference championship and the conference champions meet in the league finals. All series are best-of-seven. The playoff champion advanced to the 2014 Cyclone Taylor Cup, held in Nelson, British Columbia hosted by the Nelson Leafs Division Semifinals *Creston Valley Thundercats defeated Columbia Valley Rockies four games to none, 5-1, 7-4, 8-1, 9-2 *Kimberley Dynamiters defeat Fernie Ghostriders four games to one, 5-2, 5-2, 1-3, 4-3 (ot), 7-1 *Neson Leafs defeat Spokane Braves four games to two, 2-1, 3-5, 4-1, 2-1, 0-3, 7-2 *Beaver Valley Nitehawks defeat Castlegar Rebels four games to none, 3-1, 7-2, 8-2, 6-5 *Kamloops Storm defeat Sicamous Eagles four games to one, 1-2, 3-1, 5-2, 5-2, 6-3 *100 Mile House Wranglers defeat Chase Heat four games to one, 5-4 (ot), 3-4, 5-4 (ot), 5-3, 4-3 *North Okanagan Knights defeated Summerland Steam four games to three, 2-3, 8-3, 3-0, 2-1, 1-2, 1-2 (ot), 5-3 *Osoyoos Coyotes defeated Kelowna Chiefs four games to none, 5-0, 5-2, 4-1, 4-1 Division Finals *Creston Valley Thundercats defeated Kimberley Dynamiters four games to three, 4-1, 2-4, 1-4, 3-6, 4-2, 4-2, 5-4 *Beaver Valley Nitehawks defeated Nelson Leafs four games to two, 4-3, 0-1, 7-0, 2-1 (ot), 3-4, 6-2 *Kamloops Storm defeated 100 Mile House Wranglers four games to none, 8-3, 3-0, 5-2, 3-1 *Osoyoos Coyotes defeated North Okanagan Knights four games to one, 3-2, 3-, 3-4, 10-0, 7-4 Conference Finals *Beaver Valley Nitehawks defeated Creston Valley Thundercats four games to one, 4-5, 6-3, 6-2, 5-3, 6-2 *Kamloops Storm defeated Osoyoos Coyotes four games to one, 0-3, 4-2, 5-2, 4-1, 6-2 League Championship *Beaver Valley Nitehawks defeated Kamloops Storm four games to two 2-4, 6-2, 3-5, 5-3, 8-3, 6-0 The Beaver Valley NItehawks advance to the 2014 Cyclone Taylor Cup for the provincial championship. Category:2014 in hockey Category:Canadian Junior B Hockey Category:British Columbia Junior B Hockey